


To The Touch

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [34]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Broody, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Missionary Position, Missionary Sex, Nude sunbathing, Oral Sex, Smut, intercourse, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still hanging out in LA, Tom would be happy to sunbathe on the terrace of their little rental house while Carmen would be happy not to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

I don't give a damn what men find attractive. It's unfortunate what we find pleasing to the touch and pleasing to the eye is seldom the same. (Fabienne,  _Pulp Fiction_ )

* * *

“Baby.”

“Mmmm.”

“Baby.”

“Mmmmmm. Urfghmmmmm.”

From where I sat, on the terrace floor next to the lounge chair where Tom was trying to sunbathe, I couldn’t understand what he was trying to say.

“Baby, wake up.”

“Gfhrmmmm.”

“I think it’s gonna rain.”

The sky was blue with little fluffy clouds, and there was a breeze coming off the ocean right into the little house Tom and I were renting near Venice Beach. But the wind was getting stronger, and I thought I could see dark clouds moving in.

“If it rains, it shall rain. But as it is not raining…” Tom kept the dish towel over his face, but flipped over so he could pet my head. “I’m going to stay here.”

“Okay.”

“If you could join me…” Tom patted the non-existent space next to him on the lounge chair.

“No room on the lounger, baby.” I poked his taut stomach. He was naked save for the script that lay open on his lap. “There is, however, a very nice large bed in the bedroom.”

“But that’s all the way upstairs, Button,” Tom whined. “Too lazy.”

“Didn’t you run five miles this morning?”

“Hence the laziness, darling.”

“I’m going upstairs,” I sang.

“Mmm.”

“I’m gonna be naked, dude.”

“Terrific. Send me a picture.”

“I’m going to touch myself, and by the time you’re in the mood I won’t be.”

“Sure you won’t.”

I scoffed. “You calling me a liar, Cambridge?”

Tom flipped up the dish towel so only his mouth showed. “No. Now, I don’t wish to jinx us, but I’m going to say it anyway - there has never been time in our relationship when you or I could not get in the mood for the benefit of the other.”

“Sounds like a fantasy, if you ask me.”

“I assure you it is not fantasy but our very fortunate reality.” Tom raised the towel so he could wink at me. “It’s why I’m marrying you, Button.”

“Asshole!” I grabbed the towel and tried to flick it at him.

“Well,” he drawled with a cackle. “I always did like a sure thing.”

“Sure thing, my ass,” I muttered, ducking as he tried to kiss me.

“Speaking of your ass, could you join me on this chair?” Tom looked expectant. “I’m feeling a bit of a chill.”

“Nope. This sure thing is taking her ass upstairs for a nice hot shower followed by a nap in that big warm bed. Alone. Without you.”

“Fine,” said Tom airily. “Don’t bother getting dressed after your shower. I shall have you.”

I rolled my eyes and stomped upstairs.

Turning on the shower in the master bathroom, I tugged my dress and knickers off. In the mirror, the beautiful California sunlight made every bruise, stretch mark, and random spot look extra weird. I amused myself by lifting my tits then letting them fall. I was either bloated or still too full of pasta from that place down the street, as my belly looked extra huge.

But for once, it didn’t look awful. It didn’t make me upset. I looked at myself and thought _My belly looks bigger than usual. Probably from all that pasta the other night. It doesn’t hurt, and I feel fine, so I won’t worry about it. This is probably what I’ll look like pregnant, anyway, so I should get used to it._

Pregnant. Huh.

I turned off the water, then walked through the bedroom to the little balcony that hung over the terrace. Looking down, I saw that Tom was now lying flat on his back. The color he got from _Skull Island_ was fading slowly. I couldn’t see them but I knew where the freckles were. The tiny scars. Even with those, he was flawless. Beautiful. Perfect.

The wind picked up, making the pages of his script flap wildly. If the wind could carry Tom up to me, lay him on top of me so we could make love, maybe make a baby, I would have been pleased.

 _It isn’t time yet for babies, Car,_ I thought. _Now, we have fun._

I found a sad aloe plant, made a mental note to buy a new one for the people who owned this place, and dropped it on the terrace below.

CRACK!

The dish broke into a few pieces, just by Tom’s feet. He sat up, looking around and sputtering, before he glanced up at me. I barely had time to smirk before he got to his feet and raced inside.

He pounced on me just as I dove into the middle of the bed. No time to wrestle or play, just let Tom take what was his. Grabbing me by the wrists, he pinned my hands above my head and pushed them to the headboard so I could grab it. I kept my thighs together, but only so he could roughly shove them apart.

“Brat!” He growled, then planted his face between my legs. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue, large and supple, as he began to lick me. My back arched off the bed when he closed his lips around my clit. I let go of the headboard, grabbing the sheets by my hips before running my hands up my belly so I could rub my breasts.

I looked down, catching Tom’s eye as he watched me tease my nipples into hard peaks. Giving my clit another slow, hard lap with his tongue, he crawled up so he could start sucking on my breasts. I cried out, whining as he mirrored the flicking of his tongue, the nips of his teeth on my nipples with his fingers on my clit and in my aching sex.

Tom ran his tongue up from my breasts, along my neck, that sweet spot behind my left ear. His breath was hot on my skin. I felt hot all over, but there was nothing the cool breeze coming in off the water could do to relieve me. Soothe the burn of his kisses, the delicious ache his touch awakened in me.

Wasn’t this too much, him now guiding his cock into me? Was I deserving of this man who ground the tip of his dick against the throbbing tip of my clit, took his time teasing me before he entered me, hard and fast? Who was he to take my breath away like this? Who was I refuse him?

I talk a good game about making him wait, making him beg for things I am always happy to give. But I can only deny him for so long.

The slow roll of his hips was beginning to quicken, and there it was. That delicious friction, the pleasant stretch of opening to him as wide as I could so he fuck me deeper, faster, harder. I nipped at the base of his throat, and he laughed before he kissed me. That tongue that had teased my clit, flicked at my nipples, was slow and sensual in my mouth. Deliberate, almost careful. Maybe even tentative, like he had never kissed me before. Taking his time, exploring. He whined a little when I sucked on his tongue, then released it. I bit his bottom lip, then massaged his tongue with mine. He nuzzled my cheek and I nipped the tip of his nose, and then it must have tickled because he started laughing and when he laughed it was with his whole body. I felt him everywhere.

And because he laughed so fully his rhythm changed and he wasn’t fucking me quite so hard any more but it was faster and I had to grab him tight. Dig my nails into his ass and he went up on his knees just a little, grabbed me around the hips and pulled. And it wasn’t easy for me. I could feel myself cramping but I couldn’t stop and I had to keep going because he was so big and I loved that feeling of fullness. He felt so good. Hard inside and out, hot without and within, I had to have as much of him on me as I could and then he was heavy, and the weight of him on top then bucking into me was so perfect I tightened around him. Everything he saw, everything he could taste, everything he could feel - it belonged to him. I slipped my hand between my legs, in that little space between our bodies and everything hit at once. Him driving into me while I found my clit, and then I came. When I came, it was fast but I held on because I wanted to come on him. It may have been fast but it wasn’t easy. It was for him as much as it was for me. Then I heard him gasping, gulping for air when he wasn’t seeking out my mouth to kiss me. Kiss me, and I could swallow his cries as he came. Spill his cum inside my sex, laughter through my lips, a few tears on my face. And then all was still.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. A slight hitch, and then…

“Button?”

I felt Tom kiss the top of my head.

“Yeah?” I pressed my lips to the base of this throat.

“You there?”

I tilted my chin up so I could see his face. He was smiling.

“Yeah,” I whispered. “Just, you know. Slowly coming to. Coming together. Back into one piece. Unlike that plant.”

“Eheheheheheheh.” Tom wrinkled his nose. “What was that about, anyway?”

I shrugged. “I wanted to get your attention.”

“You always have my attention, Button.” He smirked when I rolled my eyes at him.

“I know,” I mused. “But also I wanted to see. The trailer for _High-Rise_ when Sienna drops that plant…”

“Oh,” Tom said archly. “You wanted to see my cock? You’ve seen it before.” He made a show of peeking down at us. “It’s, erm, actually in you right now.”

“Dork!” I laughed. “It’s just when you jumped up, it was so smooth. Like you choreographed it.”

“Of course we choreographed it, Car. Couldn’t give away everything.”

“Is that, so? You looking good like you do, and you don’t want to show it off?”

“No, darling.” Tom kissed me tenderly. “It’s not all for show. Not all of it. I have to keep something. For me. For you.” He hugged me tighter. “For us.”

“For us.” I smiled up at him. “I like that.”


End file.
